Sulking, boy, should be a sin
by 07Merc-kun
Summary: Suicide it's such a drag that it had to end this way for one person, but two? This is the story of how they came to be together- and the slightly depressing end for them both, or is it? No changing the past shoot for the future, perminately. AU


_Don't own Naruto, for the record._

There aren't parings In this, just friendship.

**Warnings:** Foul language, Hinted suicide and abuse. I will label this _T_ for now. If that's too low let me know and I'll change it.

_**Enjoy:**_

"Stop sulking, you idiot."

"I'm not sulking, un!"

"Yes, you are. Now stop it."

Crossing his arms in a pouting manner a blonde male by the name of 'Deidara' glared feebly at the ground below his feet. He'd bought a house and enlisted Kakuzu to go along with him to check the place out. He didn't however anticipate the walk from the road that Kakuzu was making them take- not wanting to dirty his car on the dirt and gravel road before them. The desert was hot, thick and just plain sticky and nasty in the summer- and he'd gone and gotten himself an old house on the border of the desert and the rainy grass lands which still were at least five to ten miles from this house.

"Well if we didn't have to walk all this way- we could have used the damn car." The blonde quipped darkly jerking his head to the side the thick bar of blonde hair over the left eye moving. Narrowing his one exposed eye- Deidara huffed blowing air upward to move some of the blond hairs that hung in his face reaching a hand up to scratch the base of his oddly placed half-pony tail on the top of his head. Replacing the hand in the crossing motion on his chest shortly after satisfying the tingling feeling reducing it to nothing.

"No, Deidara I already told you I wasn't going to drive across sand. That was final. You damn brat- now quick with the sulking and hurry up we're almost there." Kakuzu turned slightly to address him and after he finished speaking turned back to walk briskly towards the large two story home the outside deck encased with glass to keep sand from entering- more then likely.

Weed like plants grew in the well-watered areas of earth and thrived in the direct sunlight they were receiving year-round it seemed. The rain only came in winter months here and sometimes they would get typhoons- so said the local's in the village twenty miles west of the estate.

Deidara required a place where he wouldn't be bothered; to be alone and expect not one person for company- unless invited. From what he heard people didn't come to this old Victorian looking house in the middle of the desert because they were afraid- of what he had no idea. Being blind in one eye- Deidara found the look of things wonderful, and took up sculpture and painting to satisfy the want to see and experience, taking up the violin for expression and emotion. That's how he got around; sure he was a freak (His hands, his chest?) but he didn't let that or anything people said get the best of him.

He was twenty some odd years old- and he had a house, he had few friends but the ones he had, he'd never give up. Kakuzu, Tobi (Despite how irritating the bastard is), Kisame, and he could include Hidan and Itachi in that list, however he'd rather not. Approaching the front door Deidara fished into his pocket and looked around as he unlocked the door without glancing that way; feeling his way to the lock and opening it. The door creaked with an unfamiliar sound to it that was hauntingly close to something from a really shitty scary movie that still manages to make you jump out of your seat anyways from suspense.

"This is it…They delivered my things yesterday- I helped. What do you think Kakuzu, un?" The taller, older man looked around the dark home flicking on a light to stare at the messy, dusty and old house before him. It was pricy but nothing too bad, if the blonde idiot could afford it though something about the place made Kakuzu feel kind of odd, awkward standing there without a wall to his back. It was like someone was watching them where they stood. Looking over to Deidara, Kakuzu found that the blond was just admiring his home, his first real house in this crappy world where he lived in exile for how he looked, those abnormalities he had about him that made Deidara- Deidara.

"It's nice, Deidara. But I have to be going, I'll…talk to you later when you have the phones running I expect a phone call with the number." Kakuzu reminded him lifting one hand to pat the blondes head turning to leave. The older man was always like a father to him- just as Pein was and Konan a mother hen from hell. "Don't blow the house up, alright? It's rather nice." Kakuzu then grunted and took his quiet leave exiting the creepy house allowing the squeaky door to close behind him. He wasn't frightened easily, but with the way that place felt he still could have sworn someone was staring at him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he started down the long dirt and gravel path back to the front gate and the road. Pausing in his stepping, he turned to glance at the house, both eyes widening slightly as they caught just a glimpse of someone standing in the window of the down-stairs balcony through the dirty glass. Blinking a few times he reached up to rub his eyes staring at the window- where there was nothing any longer.

Sighing shaking his head at his paranoia he turned back around and made his way all the way to his car, quickly getting in and starting it up. What a freaky ass house, go figure Deidara would choose something so spooky, no wonder the people that lived in town wouldn't come out here. The car pulled away silently, and Kakuzu took his leave.

"Ah- my _very own_ home Humph!" Deidara grinned at himself placing both hands on his hips loosely looking around the entrance room then down the hall to his right. Starting his way past a few boxes Deidara stopped at one in particular and picked up a lighter and a small box of matches that the movers left here for him. Bending over, Deidara picked up a large lantern opening the hatch and the glass door on it flicking on a match lighting the candle that resided inside it. The house consisted of lights and candles, the electricity was restricted to the down stairs mostly- and some upstairs rooms everything else he had to either renovate with new eclectic work or use candles. Well, being Deidara- he chose to just use the candles for the few things he actually felt he needed them for.

"Now, I need to get something to eat but what?" He didn't have much with him, aside from some pots pans and things Konan packed for him with Hidan who seemed to do it more out of command then want. Walking down that long hallway Deidara paused to stare at the floor then around at the walls with the light of the lantern, it wasn't dark but it did help light up the hall a bit more. Hanging it on a rusted old hinge Deidara nodded entering the kitchen where a large window was open to the balcony, a door just to the windows right that led out there.

The desert was a blindingly bright place when it got hot, but quite beautiful when you were around the dunes and at night the sky so clear and littered with stars that were visible. Licking his lips slightly He turned from the window to stare at the things in the room, the stove, the refrigerator, the cabinets. Everything was within reach, the sink was kind of low but he just figured the people who lived here before him were a tad on the short side. Walking around a bit in the kitchen he stared at the lovely tile floors then out the window again to watch as the sun turned the sky colors as it set to the east. He could hardly see it but- it was enough to make him smile. It would be dark soon- so he flicked the kitchen light on just in case going to a door and opening it widely to stare at the dinning room. Turning back he walked into the kitchen walking past the door to the deck through another door way into the hallway down it back to the main area where stairs went up in the middle of the room splitting to go two ways, left and right.

Grabbing a box, Deidara heaved it up and started up the stairs of the rather lovely estate he'd bought turning to go left and down the hallway passing one door on the way to one that was opened. Slowing to a halt in his walk Deidara found himself staring at the door with a rather curious expression, it played in his one exposed eye as he moved towards it and stopped to stare into the open door at the room. It was large enough- and since the door was open he just shrugged entering fully dropping the box labeled 'clothing' onto the floor moving towards the curtained window. Looking about the room more he smiled staring at the propped up mattress he had the movers bring up here; telling them to put it where ever. This must be the place,

"I wonder." Said Deidara eyes both catching and halting on an adjoining door. A bathroom? Or maybe this was the two-way door to the room next door to this one that didn't have an entrance from the hallway the realtor was talking about. OR maybe it could be a closet. Deidara sighed walking over to it and throwing it open to spy a room, well his hunch was right. A grin played on his face as he entered the small side room walking around it standing in the middle.

"Well, this isn't too shabby..." He said confidently blinking when his eye caught site of a strewn something on the floor. It looked like a leg. Narrowing his blue eye he stalked over slowly, quietly and very carefully he pulled the leg out staring at it. A puppet- with red hair, no eyes and a hole in its chest. Pulling the puppet up by its arms Deidara smiled at it staring down at the thing with interest. "This is nice, un." Deidara confided to the silent walls exiting the room with it in his arms.

In the corner, darkened eyes flickered over the blonde man narrowing when he pulled up the puppet body and left the room he was trapped in the door snapping closed welcoming silence. Shifting slightly this figure moved its coppery eyes looking to the floor to where the body once was then to the door, stepping forward and through it to peer out at his new guest. Or should he say new house mate.

--

"Kakuzu-kun!" Deidara's voice rang deeply his rich laughter filling the empty void of his house. "You said to call, humph!"

A deep sigh emitted from the speaker of the phone and a rustling static noise. "Deidara, it's…Two thirty in the morning…" Kakuzu mused from his side of the line.

"Y-yeah so…" Deidara murmured into the phone. The blonde was curled up in blankets in front of a fire place in what he figured was a library seeing as there were selves and books dusty and old, everywhere. A cup of coffee sat on the floor before him. It was dark, and it was cold and it was fucking creepy in this house.

"Deidara…" Kakuzu could feel frustration bubble under his skin as he pulled himself up in his bed.

"..I'm just…" The blonde looked around the dark room and sighed. "A little…" Another sigh.

"Scared?" Kakuzu offered finding this rather funny suddenly.

"No!...just it's weird is all…" _'Of course I'm scared out of my mind! Who the hell wouldn't be?!'_ Earlier the puppet he'd found, dusted and placed on a box moved on its own. It moved right in front of his eye! He at first didn't believe that the thing moved oh no. He ignored it and left the room for a sandwich. After getting what he wanted- Deidara came back upstairs and blinked staring at the puppet that was _Standing_ in front of the window. _Standing_ in _front. Of. it._

Needless to say Deidara was spooked.

"You don't have to be ashamed of being scared; Deidara living on your own is hard at first." Kakuzu grunted rubbing his temple.

"I'm not scared!...." There was silence and a soft noise behind him. "Ahh!" He yelped turning around the sound of Kakuzu's laughter on the other line.

"Sure, Deidara. Sure." The tired older man said waiting for him to say something, and what do you know- he was bad to his temperamental old self.

"I'm not! _Damnit_!" Deidara yelled into the phone, quickly listing off numbers for Kakuzu to remember, "And don't forget, you old bastard!" Deidara then promptly hung up the phone, throwing the inanimate object across the room to collide with the floor loudly. After the initial noise it was quiet again, leaving Deidara alone in this place.

Slowly he picked up his coffee cup sipping on the caffeine filled drink trying to stay a wake narrowed blue eyes moving across the over all empty room. The crackling fire gave everything around him a welcoming warm orange glow that was in his opinion pretty. His blonde hair was out of it's pony tail, spilling along his shoulders and down his back a bit long hairs shuffling across his bare skin when he leaned forward staring at his pajama pants, starting to play with them hem of them. A soft squeaking noise rose behind Deidara, and the man froze eyes widening slightly.

"What the…fuck?" He turned his head slowly and blinked both blue eyes going wide. "Holy-shit!" He yelled jumping up from his seat pointing mouth agape looking around for something, anything to hit this thing- guy? With.

Seeing his Alarm, Sasori sat slowly in one of the chairs holding up a hand using the other to support himself as he sat down. Blinking coppery eyes at Deidara his blank expression mirrored that of irritation a moment later. The red headed thing- didn't speak however, and was rather…transparent. Straitening himself he sighed- or what looked like he was letting his bored eyes trail over Deidara's trembling body before the blond just fell over in a dead faint after throwing a few books at him- missing completely.

The red-heads shoulders fell visibly, head falling back for a moment, coming back up to stare impassively. _'I shouldn't have come then.'_ He thought darkly to himself slowly getting up from his chair. '_This stupid brat fainted. He actually fainted, like a girl. It's fitting seeing as I've never laid eyes on such a woman-like man in my life.'_ Stopping short, Sasori looked from the blonde man to his raised hand staring at its obviously cold and very transparent state. There was this invisible wind, which moved the red locks on his head a little rumpling the pants he wore to the after life.

'_But I am dead scared him more then likely'…_ He mused to himself looking over to Deidara's passed out form debating what to do with him. He could touch but not be touched- and no doubt Deidara would be freezing after. He already had goose bumps covering the majority of the exposed skin just from Sasori being in the room with him.

Oh his chest was a plug- his heart and his skin was so porcelain like. He could hardly see himself in mirrors anymore and making himself visible wasn't a task really. _'Touch but not be touched.'_ He was really eternal just like his art. And with Eternity came old age time seemed to just stop for his body. Sasori was old- a lot older then this Blonde idiot was. Again he visibly sighed, though no sound was made as he moved over to Deidara and lifted the rather light weight of the human up in his arms, proceeding to walk out of the room and lay him into his bed. He'll feel the chill for a day or so after this- and piss his pants more likely then not when he reads the note Sasori plans on leaving him.

'_Annoying stupid…'_ No real point in arguing or getting upset. He could use the company anyways.

--

Morning came soon, and Deidara woke with a start staring at the ceiling of the room his bed was in. Not only that but he was freezing. Panic flooded his body as he laid there both eyes opened wide staring up at the ceiling. His skin felt numb in some places but that's not what was making him panic at the moment. He was in his bed. When he distinctly remembered fainting in the book-room in front of the still roaring fire after staring at some guy that was…was… Deidara sighed his breathing shaky from the nights experience raising a hand to rub his face. It could have been a dream, but he couldn't come to convince himself of that quite yet.

Rolling over on the bed, Deidara let his hand slip from his face, staring at the small piece of paper on the pillow next to his head. What the…fuck? Reaching out, Deidara grabbed the note and rolled back onto his back unfolding the paper to hold it out over his head squinting once pulling the paper closer to examine the fine print on it. It was nice, cursive and pretty- almost girlish.

This little note Read as followed:

'_Brat, what's your name? I'm not sure I've heard anyone speak it. _

_You fainted. I took you back into this room- troublesome nuisance, aren't you? Well, let's clear some things up. Go into the library, there's a leather book sitting on the second shelf from the ceiling it's the last book in that row. It's my Journal; you'll learn who I am by reading the first page. The first page only; Brat and I swear if I find out you read past the first page I'll haunt you to high heaven. _

_Your's truly. _

_P.S. Don't touch my puppets, you little shit.'_

Deidara blinked twice, tipping his head to the left, blinking again at the note. "A journal, Hmm?" He questioned aloud- was someone living in the house with him? How did he not see someone else living here? He bought the place, damn it! If he was sharing his home with some hobo freak he was seriously going to kill the prick. But, from what Deidara recalled before he fainted the guy he saw was kind of unearthly. A shiver ran up Deidara's spine and he quickly shuffled out of bed to take a warm shower.

A few hours of pacing and wondering and cleaning, Deidara found himself up in that library again, staring at the shelves the piece of paper held tight in his grip. Walking over numbly she closed his eyes, hair up in it's usual style, wearing no shirt, since that cold feeling long since passed to be replaced by the sweltering hot of outside. Bare feet halted just at the shelves, opening his eyes slowly to stare at the books there. And what do you know- a leather book at the very end.

Deidara sighed, _'what did I expect? It to be a joke?'_ Reaching out he pulled the book from it's resting place and walked it and his butt over to a chair plopping down with a grumble. Why was he doing this? Why?

'_Because I have nothing better to do, Because I'm completely out of my mind, because my curiosity got the better of me, because I'm a fucking idiot for not doing it earlier.' _

With that list of reasons in mind, Deidara un-bound the front and opened the cover flipping open the first page staring at a small picture clipped to the page the words 'Sasori 'Akasuna' Written in that pretty writing on the note from earlier.

Blinking thoughtfully now he bit his lip and looked up. 'Don't read past the first page..' Deidara huffed, _'What? It couldn't hurt…'_ mused to himself looking around once more before slowly turning the page in it eyes closed. When he opened them slowly to see he was met with another well- blank page, beside the one small well written sentence on the last line.

'_Holding my breath terrified, I hide here; I must be out of my mind.'_

Deidara blinked at the sentence a loud thump from behind him making him squeak loudly and slap the book closed. Sitting stalk still he waited heart racing, and when he finally looked around he found he was very much alone. 'But the noise.' He thought becoming pale when he turned back around freezing in a tensed position staring at the rather betrayed look of the man- boy- thing in front of him. Sasori waved a hand at the book then at himself waiting with a dry expression, for the Blonde boy to say something.

"Eh-you-what? Sasori?" Deidara pressed his back into the chair both hands leaving the book. A flicker of something entered the unearthly mans eyes disappearing shortly after as he took a seat across from Deidara. Waving a hand at him then- Sasori waited.

"..what?" Deidara snapped turning slightly in the chair just in case he had to run for it. Sasori deadpanned and mouthed the word 'name' though if Deidara even got that..

"….Um…" The blonde scooted the chair back and little heart racing in his chest- feeling so cold. "I don't know what you want- but…I'm Deidara and I swear I don't remember ever seeing you in my life before! Sorry um.." He was trembling and staring to hyperventilate.

After a long few minutes Deidara composed himself enough to not act like some little kid afraid of him. Which to say he wasn't afraid would have been a terrible lie because he was. Sasori stared at him with an unblinking gaze, not sure if he could do anything other then stare at this point. If he moved Deidara might faint again- and he just sat down. His coppery gaze moved from the blue eye to his journal then back up at Deidara as if questioning him. Oops. "..Um…" Deidara looked around clearing his throat putting a hand on the book pushing it forward. "H-here you go."

If Sasori could he'd hit him- did he honestly think Sasori could pick that up? He moved the chair; sure but just because he moved Deidara didn't mean he could move a book. Feeding off of Deidara's life energy was easy; which was why he could manifest himself like this. Shifting Sasori turned in his chair looking over to a small case sitting on the far table. From there he looked back at Deidara then at it again then back to Deidara lifting a hand to point with a frown. Deidara seemed to be holding his breath- letting out a large sigh leaning over to see what he wanted blinking with a brilliant smile that would have just taken Sasori's breath away if he had been living any longer.

He was pointing to the Violin case. Oh joy-

Why he didn't take the book- Deidara could care less as he nervously moved from the chair across the room to open the violin case picking up the delicate instrument. "This is my violin, un. Want me to-.." Turning around Deidara blinked eye widening slightly. Sasori was gone. That didn't last long did it? "Play…it?" His eye fell, and he glared at the place Sasori once was shaking his head a bit. "…Jerk." A cold wind flowed behind him making the hairs on the back of his neck stand, him whipping around Violin clutched closely to his chest heaving in breaths. "Don't do that!" He yelled identifying the blurry hardly visible man standing where he was before.

The thing looked like it shrugged, And Deidara wasn't too sure because Sasori was disappearing faster then he'd of liked him to. "..It was nice to meet you!" Deidara said loudly still holding onto the Violin for dear life it seemed, and just as reference to the note he frowned slightly saying just as loudly- if not louder "And I'll touch whatever the hell I want to! It's my house, un!" and with that Sasori was gone.

--

Deidara ended up playing the Violin for Sasori once or twice later on in the library. Since the initial introduction of the two people, or in Sasori's case- ghost and person, It had been three months of Deidara leaving for work and coming home to a rather silent house. Only to walk up the stairs and be confronted with cold winds, whispers that sounded like wind whistling through loose floor boards and awkward creeks down the hallway.

He has yet to hear Sasori's voice- which was a shame, because Deidara after asking around, learned that Ghosts could, if they wanted to, whisper really light, quick things to someone. Then it hit him- Record! Record there sessions, and maybe, maybe he could catch his voice through all the static.

--

Of course, the first time Deidara tried this with Sasori- it back fired and the red head didn't seem to understand. Later on though- Deidara realized that what he was listening too, the soft scratchy whispering on the tape recorder was Sasori's voice. In the distance it seemed- that Sasori was talking in a screamed-out, worn, tired voice. Which made Deidara curious of his age.

"Hey, Sasori?" The blonde found himself asking shifting in that familiar library chair.

"….." The Recorder went on but Deidara figured (Hoped actually) That He acknowledged him.

"….How old are you?" Awkward question is it not? Especially when it's followed by complete and utter silence. It stayed this way for a while- and when the blonde man moved he turned the recorder off and sighed- leaving the room to go finish the day's chores.

Later on that night- Deidara found out Sasori was seventy or so years of age. Which- he didn't look it. He looked like a damn twenty year old, then again, Deidara figured he hasn't aged in god knows how long. People did say this was an old house, after all.

Rummaging through the fridge in the middle of the night, Deidara sighed and opened his mouth, hoping Sasori was around, "As thy walks through the valley of the shadow of death, thou shall fear no evil! Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me…" **(1)** Pausing to listen to the silence, Deidara grinned as he took a bite of some left over food. "Ever read the bible, Sasori? You're pretty old, I bet you've at least seen it." Going for another bite he froze, feeling a cold pressure at the back of his head, and he flinched away from it. Pain replaced the feeling radiating cold- like an ice burn on the back of his head, rubbing it with one hand hissing.

"Ow!" He'd have to remember not to comment on Sasori's age again.

--

The blonde boy's time was coming to a close.

Everything was spiraling out of control in his life. He'd lived in this new house for one year, one month, a week, and three days. And had grown rather attached to the Ghostly figure he rarely witnessed bodily anymore. He spoke to the air- and hoped that Sasori was around. He cooked dinner and sat out an empty plate for the man just in case he somehow solidified himself and ate dinner with his year-long friend.

None of this actually came to be, however the thought was always nice.

Now, sitting against the library door with his violin playing a sad tune, Deidara gazed across at the books with the only eye he had that saw anything.

A few weeks ago Deidara had a visit with a doctor was sent home because they were doing tests came back and they'd told him that he didn't have much longer to see.

At all.

He was going blind.

Blind.

What was he going to do? He won't be able to live on his own for a long time anymore. He won't be able to read a book- or gaze into the eyes of another, of a possible lover. One of which he had no intention of finding now.

And for him- being an artist, it was a major blow to what he loved to do most. So, this is what he's been up too. He's been in this library reading everything he can memorizing it and of course, painting. Lots. He does it so much that he looses track of time- forgets to eat, becomes obsessed with completing them.

The night he figured it out, had to accept it, he took a very long, very hot shower. Didn't speak for two days then finally the only thing he could think of saying to this ghostly friend, the only company he had was "I won't see much of you anymore."

Whether the man got that or not- Deidara wasn't sure, but he would soon. Since, Deidara broke and started to rant loudly to this unseen listener.

"This is so fucking unfair! First some freak accident takes out my left eye and then suddenly my right eye starts fucking up!" He yelled throwing his arms into the air in rage and sorrow.

"God hates me, I swear he does. He wants me to suffer for things I can't help- ever since I was a kid, I've suffered and when I finally get to the top- the top of my life I find out that I'm loosing my vision. Twenty two years of fucking seeing and how I'm going Blind. I wish I could take my vision with me into the after life, like- like you did but I bet I won't be able to see shit there either!"

He went on like this for a while.

A few days later, Sasori found himself staring from the corner of the room at Deidara. It wasn't that he felt bad- because he couldn't feel anything- but he did somehow…sympathize with Deidara. Just a little bit.

How did one suspect he got here in the first place? Magically?

Huffing in the way that he did, Sasori crossed the room with a speed only a ghost could have and hovered behind the blonde- Sending cold waves up his back and making the hair stand on end around his neck.

'Sasori.." He mumbled softly turning in his chair. Was this some psychotic episode or something? Part of him was starting to feel like Sasori was just his imaginary friend.

"I want to…die before I lose my sight." Tragic as it was, Sasori could understand- and made the attempt at responding by looking around, for an energy source that wouldn't make Deidara pass out. Paper- and a pencil then some batteries or something.

Reaching the Table with paper on it he very carefully lifted the pen into his hand, concentrating hard as it started to move and bend to his will and he wrote- slowly.

Deidara- of course was shocked to see this physical attempt at answering him and just stared with wide eyes for a while.

The pen moved, shaking, then dropped quickly- Sasori scowling, happy that he even managed to write at all. It'd been so long; well…not really.

Scurrying up, Deidara moved quickly over to the desk and leaned over it to read that few cursive words that seemed to flow so nicely. He twitched and grinned, this ghost must have some sick sense of humor for on the paper was written;

"_Name: Date, Time of Death , phrase of choice"_

Snorting, Deidara glanced around the entire room- while Sasori stood just before him arms crossed face blank.

"Are you suggesting I document my own death, like a hospital does? Rather sick don't you think?" Warming the pen with both his hands, Deidara put it down, hoping that'd work and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, the pen lifted and moved again, shaking with each stroke ready to give out any second.

Watching, Deidara then broke out in laughter short lived as it was it did happen as the pen once again clattered to the ground.

"_No, people want to know. Go to…my room…door-puppets."_

It was a confusing statement, but the first part did make Deidara laugh. And so- the blonde boy grabbed the pen and paper, turned and made way to the room as instructed looking around for that puppet- approaching it then opening the door into the room with the work bench. He'd put clay in here earlier in the year.

"I'm here what now?" Deidara asked a loud to enthuse the ghostly presence which was Sasori.

A few minutes passed and with a rather startling and loud clatter a cabinet flung itself open and things spilled out along with a skeleton and a rolled up piece of parchment that was clutched into it's boney puppet looking hand.

He screamed. And not just a yelp- a full out, scared out of there mind teenaged girl type scream.

If Sasori could, he'd be laughing, hysterically right now. Not that Ghost couldn't- it was just a risky thing. That and hey- Sasori didn't laugh.

Though Deidara quickly recoiled from the shock, after calming down he was still kind of wary of the dead body dressed in just pants that fell out of the fucking closet with a bunch of puppets. He still approached it- as anyone would who got over things.

When within reach Deidara stopped crouched lifted his hand up to that of the note and pulled it rather carefully out of this body's hands and into his own scurrying away from it and into the main room near the window to heave a few deep breaths.

"Ass. Un." Deidara hissed out anger simmering down when his blue eye slowly moved down to the paper.

"Kill two birds with one stone type thing, eh?" Deidara asked the room sliding into a sitting position to read the letter. Unwrapping the ribbon holding it together, he unraveled the page and stared at the surprisingly neat and well preserved writing on the page. Tenderly he pulled it so he could read it and sighed.

It started as so_: "I'm going to make this quick Because I know no one's going to find me, why waste the ink? Or my time on writing?"_ Dark- but Deidara understood.

"_I'm killing myself, for the sake of art. _

_For the sake of sanity at this point. The house is so quiet- so eerie, my house mate beats me. Did they think I'd let this go on? Marring my skin with there hands? With your hands? If you so happened to find this? No. I have control- I'll kill myself and save me the dignity and pity of being killed by the likes of you. I won't have it. _

_Damn that woman, and her fair hair of Grey, she can die alone; an old hag as she lives. I am a prisoner in my own home and I'd be damned to leave this place. It'll go down with me._

_See you in hell, old woman, some grandmother you were._

_-Sasori"_

Deidara gazed at the writing then rather carefully, and slowly, wrapped the paper back up and tied it closed, setting the letter onto the floor. That body…was Sasori? His body was still in the damn house?!

He felt faint, and remained seated just in case, Should he kill himself and join his unseen friend? Would he even get to see him? Would they be friends forever in this house together?

Looking around Deidara sighed, thinking over it for a good three hours afterwards- never leaving to get something to eat. He did however shift quite a good amount on the floor.

Finally- he stood and left the room roaming the house a while, going into the kitchen to get a knife, leading himself back upstairs to get some clay then around to find what he needed. Eye drops, and a bowl of soup- walking into Sasori's room and into the workshop where he closed the door his things set out nicely on the floor.

Taking a seat- Deidara could feel eyes on him as he worked and ate his soup. In the dark hours of the night he grinned at himself hands dirty with clay as was his face and shirt the sculpture of a bird whose wings where high and arched ready to take flight.

As this was drying- the twenty some odd year old blonde haired man took the liberty of packing Sasori back into that cabinet- and very carefully got into the cabinet with the dead body. Again the feeling of eyes gazing right at him made him flush at the unseen staring man.

Lifting the knife Deidara coughed opening his mouth:

"So, want company?"

Sasori felt himself smile for the first time in what seemed like forever and whispered back to his new friend: _"if you're willing to give it"_

A few months later- after all his bills went unpaid and people started to worry when he didn't pick up the phone, Kakuzu found himself at Deidara's home with Itachi, knocking on the door. Silence followed and he unlocked the front door pushing it open greeted by silence. Everything was still in its place- just as Deidara had left it.

"Hey, Blondie?" Kakuzu's booming voice echoed along the hallways as he entered, Itachi in toe.

The Uchiha said nothing as he immediately started searching the house for his rather distant blonde counterpart- moving along room to room with Kakuzu opening every door- even looking around and under things.

Down stairs it was apparent he wasn't there and so they moved to the second story- walking down the halls checking each room. Kakuzu pushed open the Library door gazing at the room, moving in and out of it quickly- knowing he wasn't there. It was too quiet for him to of been there.

Pausing before exiting, Kakuzu stared at the blonde's most prized possession besides his clay work- that violin and sighed shaking his head. "Where are you brat?" Kakuzu grumbled stopping dead when he heard the soft notes of the fragile instrument behind him. Whipping around he was greeted with nothing but silence- and a slight feeling of cold.

He quickly headed out of that room and down the hallway when Itachi's loud voice alarmed him.

"Kakuzu! Quickly!" Itachi had yelled- and when Kakuzu made it into that room and into the next connection door he stopped head in his tracks, eyes widening and wandering over the- not just one but two bodies that tumbled out of the cabinet Itachi stood back from. He was holding his face- as Kakuzu found himself doing staring at the decomposing remains of his friend and a skeleton.

Coughing some, Kakuzu advanced forward waving his hand in an attempt to get the smell away eyes going to what Itachi was staring at. The black orbs where glossed over with what could be called unshed tears from the smell, his nimble free hand picking up a nice- neatly wrapped note next to the bird statue. "Note?" He asked turning the wrapped thing over a few times. The ribbon looked too old for Deidara, too neat.

"No, his is right there." Kakuzu said sadly he found pointing at the clay masterpiece of the eagle in flight. On the back- it said in rather neat print: _"All that's lost can be found, Art is a bang, and though I won't go out in a blast, I know I'll have company in the next life. As Sir Andrew said: 'I have no exquisite reason for `t, but I have reason good enough__**.(2)**__ –Deidara"_

Both Kakuzu and Itachi where quiet after reading it- fleeing quickly the room gasping for fresh air once outside. "We should call someone." Itachi broke into the silence, monotonous in his speech.

"Yeah…Maybe we should bury them both; whoever that was, here." Kakuzu grumbled, "God knows Deidara would want to be buried here. Sick kid." Shortly after this statement Itachi called the police.

Later on, people would find out that Deidara killed himself with a knife and some eye-drops. Little did they know he was actually happy where he was.

Standing in the library playing a violin that shouldn't be playing Deidara grinned at Sasori who sat opposite of him arms crossed in a passive manner.

'_Why so glum, Sasori-Danna?'_ Deidara would ask abandoning the instrument to listen.

'_You killed yourself for me. As flattered as I am it was stupid. They found my body'_ Sasori grumpily spouted off to his new acquired permanent friend. Standing he moved to a window in the next room over, crossing his arms getting a good view of the back yard.

Deidara frowned and followed after him shrugging with a dry expression, _'pft, why are you mad about that?'_

He stood over Sasori's shorter stature and gazed out the window- breaking into laughter at Sasori's angry and distraught face.

'_Because, Brat they're burying my body next to yours in the back yard.'_ The red head hissed darkly turning around to punch the blonde man.

'_Ow- Sasori!'_

'_get away from me..'_

'_Come on! No need to get violent! Angry bastard. un'_

'…_.'_

'_Danna?'_

'_What?'_

'_I love you. un'_

'…_.'_

'_Danna? Don't die again it was a joke.'_

'_Deidara….'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I'm going to strangle you thrice over.'_

'…_.ah!'_

* * *

Note:

**(1)-**Part of (A small part of) the psalm 23 from the bible. It's longer then that, but I liked that part.

**(2)** Sir Andrew in Twelfth Night (2.3.127) It translates to: "I don't have any 'Brilliant' reason for it, but I have a good enough reason."

I thought it fit alright.


End file.
